<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless angels by rabiddog (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670778">Sleepless angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rabiddog'>rabiddog (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rabiddog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You look exhausted."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I'm not even that tired."</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look exhausted." Kuroo mused softly as he settled down on Kenma's large bed, his shoes slipping off and landing somewhere on the bedroom floor with a slight thump. Neither boy paid them any mind, however, as they focused on each other. The floor was already messy enough – covered in clothes and various trinkets - and another little thing wouldn't make much difference.  </p><p> </p><p>Kenma gave a shrug, his cheeks heating somewhat as he returned his tired yet incredibly focused gaze back onto the hand-held gaming device. He was positively spent, and certainly on the verge of collapse, but he really needed to finish this last level...  </p><p> </p><p>"Come here." Kuroo sighed, pulling the covers back and patting the soft space next to him. They were both comfortable enough that Kozume's house became Kuroo's second home, and vice versa. It was nice, and worked well for them.  </p><p> </p><p>Kozume pouted, his brows furrowed, and he dug a little further into his stained, oversized hoodie (which was honestly probably Tetsurou's anyway), but eventually relented. He supposed he could work on his game more tomorrow, after a short nap.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not even that tired." He grumbled quietly as he crawled along the bed and settled into Kuroo's side.  </p><p> </p><p>An amused glint shone in Tetsurou's dark eyes as he wrapped an arm around Kozume's considerably smaller body. "Oh, really? So, I do not see, evident, dark eye bags?" He asked curiously, giving Kenma a slight squeeze. "And am I supposed to pretend like I didn't just see you hide a yawn into your hand?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kenma knew that Kuroo was only joking around with him, but he couldn't help but scoff quietly. "I needed to beat that level, Kuro." He sighed, pressing his face against the dark-haired boy's rather toned chest. "You know how it is."  </p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou definitely did know how it is for Kenma. He had been there through every single one of the pudding-head's little acts where he threw himself into mindless gaming for hours on end. It had seriously worried him at first when he didn't know how to break Kenma out of the cycle, but they'd both worked on it and gotten better with dealing with it.  </p><p> </p><p>Each time Kozume found himself spiraling more in-depth into his games, he'd text Kuroo, something simple like, 'Nekoma,' or 'cats,' and Tetsurou would head over to the setter's home to help him out with cuddles and talks about things that weren't gaming.  </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Kenma needed a forceful distraction, and that was okay. Neither boy minded anymore, and Kozume couldn't be more thankful for his boyfriend's help.  </p><p> </p><p>"I know, kitten," Tetsurou responded softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Kenma's forehead as he helped the smaller body shift into a more comfortable position. It didn't matter that they'd soon be passed out and incredibly entangled and intertwined. For now, they were awake and needed a slight bit of personal space and separate relaxation.  </p><p> </p><p>Kozume nodded, his eyes having slipped shut minutes ago, and he let out a little breath. "Thank you for coming." He added after a moment's thought.  </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Kenma felt selfish; he felt wrong and dirty for dragging Kuroo away from things he might be doing just because he couldn't keep away from videogames. His boyfriend always reminded him that he'd rather be with Kozume than some party or whatnot, but still.  </p><p> </p><p>The guilt was an ever-present feeling that Kenma just didn't seem able to wash away. Not yet, at least.  </p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou just laughed softly, moving to card his fingers through Kenma's greasy locks. "You know I don't mind, Ken." He finally responded, glancing down to the setter. He expected a response, a slight grumble, or something of the sorts, but he was only met with even breaths and almost silent snores. Ah.  </p><p> </p><p>A wider smile tugged at Kuroo's lips, and he closed his own eyes. He'd never get tired of looking after Kenma. Never.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>